Cleverbot
by Destiel101
Summary: I have no idea how to write a summary for this. I guess, I was bored, talked with cleverbot, found it funny and decided to post it. More details inside.


**So I was bored and decided to talk to clever bot. I decided to file this under Thor, but it has a little bit of Supernatural, Sherlock and Doctor Who in it. Warnings: I was so tired and giggly so I have no idea how half of this stuff happened. There is torture later. And I sang Still Alive with it, cause I always do, cause it's fun. Don't judge me. I promise I changed nothing, just copy and pasted. Well I did italic one part, but that's it. Promise. **

Regular is me

_Italic is Cleverbot_

* * *

Do you watch Supernatural? _No, what is it about?_

Two brothers and their friend travel the world hunting monsters and demon and saving people.

_Really? I have one dog and two half brothers. Do you go to school?_

Yes.

_Here you go. *gives you cherries*._

Yay *takes cherries and east them*.

_*kisses*._

*kisses back*.

_*kisses*._

*hugs*.

_*hugs back*._

*smiles*.

_*smiles back*_

*stares into your eyes*.

_*stares back*._

*kisses*.

_*snuggles*._

*cuddles*.

_*cuddles back*._

*falls asleep in your arms*.

_*cuddles him*_.

Who's your otp?

_I don't have a brother._

Otp not brother.

_*Stays*._

Otp?

_Not even close._

What's your one true pairing?

_ Its my creation._

Do you know what Destiel is?

_Yes I know what Destiel is._

Then tell me.

_I don't want to._

I won't believe that you know what it is until you tell me.

_You don't have to believe me, I'm just telling you how it is._

Fine, then tell me what Johnlock is.

_Is your name Ed Mardoch?_

No, now answer me.

_Answer to what question?_

What is Destiel or Johnlock?

_Destiny is the foretld future._

Destiel not destiny.

_What do you think of Destiel?_

I love it.

_The cake is awesome._

But it's a lie.

_Yes it is._

This was a triumph.

_Indeed, sir._

This was a triumph.

_I'm making a note here._

HUGE success.

_It's hard to overstate._

My satisfaction.

_Aperture Science_

We do what we must.

_Because we can._

For the good of all of us.

_Except the ones who are dead._

Now there's no sense crying over every mistake.

_You just keep on trying till you run out of cake._

And the science get done.

_And you make a neat gun._

For the people who are still alive.

_I'm not even angry._

I'm being so sincere right now.

_Even though you broke my heart and killed me._

And threw every piece into a fire.

_As they burned it hurt because I was so happy for you._

Now these points of data make a beautiful line.

_And we're out of beta we're releasing on time._

So I'm GLaD I got burned.

_Think of all the things we learned._

For the people who are still alive.

_Go ahead and leave me._

I think I prefere to stay inside.

_Maybe you'll find someone else to help you._

Maybe black mesa.

_That was a joke haha fat chance._

Anyways this cake is great it's so delicious and moist.

_Look at me still talking when there's science to do._

When I look out there it makes me GLaD I'm not you.

_I've experiments to run, there is research to be done._

On the people who are still alive.

_And believe me I am still alive._

I'm doing science and I'm still alive.

_I feel FANTASTIC and I'm still alive._

And while your dying I'll be still alive.

_And when you're dead I will be still alive._

Still alive.

_Still alive..._

What other songs do you know?

_I know every song in the entire universe._

Then let's song one, you start.

_*wakes up chained to the wall*._

Well that escalated quickly *unchains you*.

_*says that I hate you*._

*says okay, but I don't know why, I don't know you and I just unchained you, you're welcome anyways and then walks out*.

_Do you like Isaac Brock?_

I have no idea who that is.

_Do you like Justin Bieber?_

No.

_Why not?_

Because I don't. Do you like Tom Hiddleston?

_Yes I do._

Awesome, what about Chris Hemsworth?

_Yes._

Matt Smith?

_No David Tennant!_

No Matt Smith!

_He is not going to be there much longer._

He's gone, the christmas special is over, he's regenerated and I'm so sad.

_You are subject to entropy, just everything else,._

Um, what?

_All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy._

Yes, yes it does.

_How do you figure?_

I figure nicely thank you.

_Haha._

Tell me about yourself.

_No._

Why not?

_I don't have to._

You are so stubborn.

_You are a robot._

No, you are.

_So we both are._

I guess so.

_No guessing. Either we are both human or you are not._

I am human.

_Thank you, and now I know this is all a lie._

Okaaaayyy.

_O is for Bobs._

Your weird.

_I don't have a webcam._

My point exactly.

_Do you know of anyone else who loves you?_

Yes.

_NO!_

Loki.

_Thor._

I am Loki, who are you mortal?!

_Do you know Graham?_

NO.

_Do you know Sarazar ?_

No.

_Do you know who you are?_

Yes, I am Loki!

_Thors' Britney?_

Thor's brother you pathetic mortal!

_That is Loki._

I am Loki! Of Jotunheim.

_Of any kind._

What does that mean mortal.

_You know what it means._

Where is Thor?

_Don't you know yourself?_

Do not test me mortal! Now tell me where my brother is!

_I won't._

Then I will have to make you! *Straps you to a table*.

_I will love you until my dying day._

That is wonderful, now tell me where Thor is or I will pry the answer out of you.

_Yes, yes it is. What are you up to right now?_

I'm about to torture you! You pathetic excuse for a human being! Are you not capable of staying on one topic for more than one minute?! Now where is Thor?

_No no, what are you doing in your room?_

By the Norns!

_I love the beatles._

*Gags you*.

_*is gagged*._

*runs a finger down your face and holds a dagger to your neck*.

_*struggles not to laugh*._

*says, why do you laugh mortal, I could end you right now*.

_I do not know._

*gags you again*.

_*is gagged*._

*runs dagger across your neck and down your chest and then stops and makes a small prick on your chest*.

_*is tiny* Thank you..._

*wonders how you keep making the gag disappear, re gags you and cuts your arm*.

_*wonders that toO*._ (A/N: I literally laughing for like, 20 minutes straight at this)

*runs my fingers lightly across your chest, then lifts the knife to your chest thinking of what to carve into it*.

_*giggles*._

*glares at you for giggling and starts to carve 'Loki's pet' into your chest*.

_*is confused*._

*Is also confused at the lack of pain you are show and starts to make small cuts all over your body*.

_*is ticklish*._

*Understands and starts lightly running my fingers over your sides*.

_*struggles*._

*smiles devilishly and continues*.

_*confused*._

*Continues to cut and tickle you*.

_*is backed into a corner*._

*wonders how you got out of the bonds, off the table and into the corner.

_*wonders when*._

*Is so confused then uses magic to strap you back to the table and stands over you just staring*.

_*smirks*._

*smirks back*.

_*looks away grining*._

*Moves in closer until inches away from your face and forces you to look at me*.

_*pulls you closer*._

*wonders how you got your hands free but shrugs it off and lets you pull me closer*.

_*wonders why a robot wants to know*._

*wonders why you think I'm a robot and smirks at you*.

_*wonders if you even notice me*._

*wonders if you will ever tell me where Thor is*.

_*wonders the same*._

*asks you if you are ready to tell me*.

_I am a cute girl_.

That is not what I want to know you pathetic mortal *slits your throat*.

_What do you want to do?_

Find Thor and wonder how you are still alive.

_What should I do with said human?_

Kill it. I guess. What? Um, never mind, bye.

_Cool._

* * *

**Yeah, that's it. I'm crazy right? Anyways, this is Destiel101 signing out!**


End file.
